


Indispensable

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, L'manberg (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An AU in which Tubbo exiles Tommy, then steps down as president and exiles himself too so they can be together, like they always wanted. //JUST TO CLARIFY- THERE WILL BE NO SHIPPING OF TOMMY AND TUBBO!! They're minors and that's gross and weird. This is just showing how strong their friendship is, I truly think they're platonic soulmates. (There may be some DreamNotFound though...) I will be sticking to canon for the most part, however the main story will most likely drift far away from it.Also, this idea comes from a TikTok by @sodaacam. They drew some fanart of this concept and I absolutely loved it.Also also!! This is like my first fic ever, so please be nice :) Constructive criticism is fine, of course! Just don't be rude.//DISCONTINUED//
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Niki | Nihachu, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 217





	1. Chapter 1

INDISPENSABLE

/ˌindəˈspensəb(ə)l/

_adjective_

absolutely necessary; something you couldn't do without 


	2. Tommy

Tommy wasn’t sure of a lot of things.

He wasn’t sure why Dream was so overprotective over George, and why he needed to be punished so severely for destroying only a little bit of George’s house that was easily fixed in a few minutes. He wasn’t sure why some people even still sided with Dream, after everything, or why he wanted Tommy’s disks so bad. 

He wasn’t sure why he’d had to fight in so many wars at only sixteen, for the country he had helped build and, subsequently, seen blown up by his own brother who had started that same nation. 

He wasn’t sure why Techno and Wilbur, his family, had both gone insane and betrayed him. He didn’t question that one too much, though. It hurt to think about. 

He was sure of one thing, though. One thing that had got him through,  _ would _ get him through, everything. Above all else, Tommy was sure of one thing.

He was walking over to his bench. No,  _ their _ bench. He shared that bench, that bench right next to a jukebox. That bench that he had watched countless sunsets on while listening to one of his disks. 

He approached the bench, ready to sit down and enjoy the sunset of tonight, put on “Chirp,” and sat down.

Tommy wasn’t sure of a lot of things. But as he sat on the bench while Chirp played quietly in the background, he turned to smile at the one thing he was.

Tubbo. His Tubbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! welcome to this au fic :) i'm so excited to get started on this. i really don't know how often i'll be able to update, what with school and all, so i'll just do it whenever i can. enjoy!


	3. Tubbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo makes a decision.

Tubbo didn’t want to exile Tommy. Of course he didn’t. Nobody _wanted_ to exile their best friend. 

But that was the problem- he may have to. 

As President of L’manberg, Tubbo felt stuck. He was at a fork in the road, only both roads led to Hell. Road 1 led to a better, happier L’manberg. One that didn’t have to worry about Dream taking control again. A  _ free  _ L’manberg. Only it came at the cost of exiling Tommy. His best friend. His partner in crime (sometimes literally.) And Tubbo didn’t know if he’d be able to go without him.

Road 2 led to a L’manberg with the worst state it could possibly be in, except for maybe when Wilbur blew it up and Technoblade attacked with Withers. The walls of obsidian would be as high as they could possibly go, to the block limit, so high you couldn’t even see the top. There would be no trading, or even interacting, with the rest of the SMP. L’manberg wouldn’t last more than a week if that happened. But Tommy would still be there. And that’s what mattered- didn’t it? That he stuck with Tommy? Should he take Road 2, even if L’manberg did fall, it would fall with Tommy there. At least there could be a bit of a fighting chance if Tommy was still there. He had more pride for that country than anyone in it, Tubbo thought. He wouldn’t let it get destroyed so easily.

But still, Tubbo knew that was wishful thinking. Dream was good- too good. Even if he had nobody on his side except for, what, George, Sapnap, and Punz? It seems like those would be good odds. That’s 4 against everyone else in the SMP. But what Dream lacked in supporters he made up for in his own intelligence. Tubbo had had to deal with him long enough now to know that he always had something up his sleeve. Dream never went into something without a plan.

That stupid green bastard- Tubbo hated his guts. More so, he hated how he pulled the strings on everything that happened. As Quackity had said, he involved himself in every event or argument that happened on the SMP, and he got away with it, too. He may not have had an official title, but really, he was the ruler of everything. The puppetmaster. If Dream says something, it goes. 

That was the worst part about this fork in the road. Both roads went different directions and went through different places, but they both ended at the same place; and that place was Dream getting his way for the umpteenth time in a row. 

Tubbo couldn’t have it. He refused to let Dream win again, just like that. But he didn’t know what to do. Overwhelmed, he sighed and put his head in his hands.

After a minute of sitting like this, he heard “Chirp” come on in the background. His favorite. Slowly, he looked up as Tommy sat down next to him on their bench with a big smile on his face.

That’s when the idea hit him. Road 3. One that didn’t let Dream get his way. The meeting with Dream to decide what to do was tomorrow, and Tubbo knew the decision that he had to make. 

Smiling back at Tommy, Tubbo sat there in silence with his best friend, as they watched the sunset on their bench together from L’manberg one last time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! sorry for another kind of short chapter, i promise they'll get longer as we get more into the story. also, holy crap, thank you!! this came out 2 days ago and already has over 100 kudos and over 1000 hits!! that's crazy!! 
> 
> see you (hopefully) soon!


	4. Announcement-Sorry :(

Hello,

I'm sorry to do this but, as you might have guessed from me not updating in a few weeks, I'm going to be discontinuing this fic. I had fun with it while it lasted, though short lived. I feel as though I'm not the best person to write this, because the ideas I had for where this fic was going (albeit vague, as I made the mistake of not planning out this fic enough which is another reason this is ending) relied heavily on the personalities of everyone's characters in the roleplay. I'm, unfortunately actually very bad at that lol.

I'm still going to be leaving these up, so I can go back and read it in the future. Again, I'm very sorry to do this to any of you who were looking forward to it. and I do want to thank you for the love I received while it was going. It obviously didn't get huge, however it did get more attention than I expected it to, and to that I say thank you :).

I will hopefully post more works in the future, most likely DNF related works, but it all depends on my schedule and how I do with planning put the next one.

I hope you all understand,

-Mooberry <3


End file.
